<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cold insecurities by cozycatwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639200">cold insecurities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter'>cozycatwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold, Cold Weather, Huddling For Warmth, Insecurity, M/M, Trans Male Character, shut up i hate being cold, squint and you'll see it - Freeform, when does this take place? good question</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:39:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>post-mission, leon and chris get caught in cabin together. the weather is going down fast and the temperature is dropping quickly, yet leon is being a little shit about being cold</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cold insecurities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hates this. He absolutely hates this.</p>
<p>Who knew that Canada could be so cold in the fall? Well, Leon didn't apparently.</p>
<p>Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield of the BSAA were currently held up in a small cabin in the woods of one of the gigantic mountains surrounding the beautiful Canadian province known as British Columbia. This wasn't a place Leon had visited often, but he sometimes did for old friends or for work if he was in Seattle, since the two weren't too far apart. It was a very nice place, filled with nature, bustling cities and towns, and of course, the huge mountains that you could see from practically everywhere in the province. He had always wanted to get up to one of the mountains, nice and close and actually be able to explore it.</p>
<p>Now though? He wasn't too satisfied about being stuck somewhere on one.</p>
<p>The DSO and BSAA had decided to work together with the Canadian government on a case up here, which had lead to everyone being dragged out, and then eventually dragged into the woods as things escalated and the scientist they were dealing with tried to lose them in the thick forest. Leon and Chris had been together for a majority of it, but then got separated for a brief time as they tried to figure out where the scientist had gone. When they eventually found each other, neither was looking good as both were tired, injured, and no where closer to finding their fugitive. At that point it was barely light enough to see in front of themselves.</p>
<p>So Hunnigan with the help of other Canadian officers standing by, directed them to a nearby cabin where they could rest the night and hopefully pick up their mission in the morning, or at the very least get picked up by other officers if they managed to find the scientist, since Chris and Leon wouldn't be able to any more help during the night.</p>
<p>They had finally gotten themselves into the cabin, confirmed with Hunnigan where they were, and Chris was exploring the cabin for whatever supplies they might have, when Leon realized how cold he actually felt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>He must have not realized earlier running through the woods-well actually no, that was a lie because he had definitely noticed the cold, but had taken a strong stance against it in support of ignoring it and looking for the scientist instead. However that might have come back to bite him in the ass since he felt absolutely <em>frigid </em>standing here watching Chris search through the cabin.</p>
<p>Maybe he'd find some blankets. That would be nice.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, focus Leon. The cold can wait.</em>
</p>
<p>See, Leon was never the man to admit if he felt weak in any sense, whether that was feeling sick, cold, tired, etc. He didn't like feeling weak or feeling like he needed help. He prided himself far too much on that. Cursed be the feeling of growing up and always having people look down on you because you're smaller, because you sound or look soft, or just because people assume that you're complacent. Well, they'd always have another thing coming when dealing with Leon. He made sure of that.</p>
<p>"Leon?" A deep, questioning voice pulls him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Is the hasty reply. "Just zoned out for a minute there. What do you need?" He's uncrossed his arms, the leather jacket squeaking as he does, before making his way over to where Chris is.</p>
<p>"You really could have worn something warmer." Chris is giving him a glance up and down as the rest of his attention is on the sparking fireplace in front of him.</p>
<p>"Didn't realize Vancouver was this cold. Well, I didn't remember."</p>
<p>"Hm. We'll have to try and find some blankets and whatnot to keep us warm."</p>
<p>
  <em>At least he said us. Chris is built like a fucking tank, no wonder he's not freezing his ass off.</em>
</p>
<p>"Is it supposed to get colder?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Negative 20 or whatever that means in celsius."</p>
<p>Leon had to rack his brain to think back to high school chemistry class. Converting temperatures? He really didn't think that his tired and unfortunately cold brain could handle going that far back down memory for what was probably a simple math equation.</p>
<p>"Ah, apparently that's negative 4 degrees in fahrenheit."</p>
<p>Leon's brain has a good jolt and fog starts to roll in before he realizes that Chris is holding his phone in front of him as the other hand is now poking at the fireplace with some sort of stick where a small flame is building.</p>
<p>"That's...cold."</p>
<p>"Yeah, no kidding."</p>
<p>There's a pause.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you're alright? You look cold."</p>
<p>The brain fog is rolling in again before Leon realizes that his arms are crossed over his chest again, hugging himself tightly like he's trying to burrow into his own jacket, as if the creaky leather will help keep out the frigid Canadian weather.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Pause. "I just hate being cold."</p>
<p>Feeling cold is an odd sort of weakness for Leon. Most people would think maybe it's uncomfortable, maybe you're wishing for better weather, who knows. But for Leon it's a sense of feeling small, literally. Body shape wise he's bigger and a lot more muscular then he was when he was younger, but to him the cold has always reminded of him of being younger, smaller, and just feeling more vulnerable. It's not a feeling he likes. So being cold, even if it's been years since he was that shape and that way, it still never fails to make him feel so much smaller than he actually is, and nothing like the <em>man </em>that he's grown into.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't imagine anyone would enjoy it." There's a soft chuckle from Chris as he laughs at his own joke, the side of Leon's mouth upturning slightly when he heard that sound. Chris's jokes aren't always the best, but neither are Leon's. But Chris's laugh is defintely something to enjoy.</p>
<p>Leon moves closer to the fire that Chris has started, opting to release his jacket from the tight clutches of his frozen hands to wave them in front of the orange blaze in front of him.</p>
<p>"Ugh. That fire is making me tired. Running around the woods looking for Bunard wore me out."</p>
<p>Leon hums in agreement.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be a bed in here. I did find blankets though. So if you need those..."</p>
<p>Chris trails off as Leon looks to him. The blaze in front of him casting a soft glow on the older man's face.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to steal all the blankets dumbass."</p>
<p>"There aren't many. And you seem colder than me."</p>
<p><em>Oh shut up. Stop reminding</em> me.</p>
<p>"Guess we'll have to share them then." Now it's Leon's turn to chuckle at his own joke. Chris actually seems to be considering his words though.</p>
<p>"That's actually not a terrible idea."</p>
<p>Leon's neck is going to have whiplash after this night from how many times his brain just fucking stalls from moments like these. His brain is now imagining Leon laying against Chris's chest, a warm solid mass of muscle, with his massive arms wrapped around the two along with the blankets that Chris had found. Man that would be so <em>cozy </em>and <em>nice </em>and <em>warm-</em></p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>A good 15 minutes later and Leon finds himself exactly in that position that he had been imagining 15 minutes prior.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear lord was this actually happening?</em>
</p>
<p>"How can I feel your fingers through the back of my shirt-geez you're <em>cold."</em></p>
<p>Leon just grips arms around Chris tighter, opting to snuggle into him more rather than giving him an answer. Leon hadn't exactly meant to actually cuddle the guy, but when he had sort of pushed into him and Chris hadn't objected, Leon couldn't help but try to wrap himself around Chris. And once again, Chris hadn't objected, instead commenting how cold Leon was.</p>
<p>I mean god forbid, the man was practically an <em>oven.</em></p>
<p>Still better to be certain though.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you're okay with me like this?" Leon asked, with his voice slightly muffled from where his face was pressed into Chris's chest.</p>
<p>He can feel Chris's soft laugh as it vibrates through his chest.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm good. Can't have you turning into a popsicle on me, now can I?"</p>
<p>"Heh. Guess not."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is purely inspired by own experiences, if you saw me complaining about being cold uh no you didn't-<br/>also what is this?? good fucking question<br/>will i add to this?? also a good question</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>